User talk:Tarstark
Tarstark 16:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Welcome Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Hello, been playing Sword Quest for a while, but never looked at the wiki until I got to a quest I couldn't figure out. Looked at the wiki, and discovered that its woefully incomplete as of yet. So, while I've edited other wiki's before(mostly just FF11), first time doing it on this one, and while I haven't even come close to completing everything, will at least try to get the pages up, so for those who have; they can provide us all the help we need. Tarstark 16:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hey there i added some Special Quests and created 1 page for a quest but i do not know how to take the page i made and put it in the correct place could you help me. Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)What can I help you with? ~i am going to make a bunch of new quest pages i just made 1 for another quest becoming the storm, its easy to make i just need to learn how to put it in the correct place.~ Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Okay, first off, and here is why your "Familiar Stranger" page probably wasn't linking(if you had tried), I spelled it wrong under the special quest section. I left out the second "i". You didn't. So the most important thing is for page creations, triple check spelling, spacing, and grammar. Secondly, to link a word to a page. You need to use double brackets. [[]] Put whatever is going to the page in there. For instance, on familiar stranger page, the hellfire sword. IF there is a page created for the hellfire sword, then put it in double brackets. If it turns green, there is a page already. If it turns red, there is not. Before you create the page{you can create it by clicking on the red link}, first go look at materials/fire and make sure there is not 1 already. I.e. a spelling error on you or the person who created the swords part. Maybe instead of hellfire, they put hell fire. or hellfires If there is a mistake correct it, and they'll link. If there is not, then create the page. Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)That is the gist of linking pages. If you create one, then just make sure everything is again spelled correctly before you do, once you do, then because it makes everything look more orderly when things look the same, try to make your layout mimic another of the same type. I.e., if your doing a quest, try to use the same headings as the others. That's the gist of creating and linking pages, which is what wiki is about. if you have any other Q's, let me know. ~i linked the pages that was easy and i checked my spelling, but the page link still is black and not green can u tell me what i did wrong the quest is Becoming The Storm?~ Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Okay, first off, it always helps to have it open in different pages. i.e., using multiple tabs so you can go back and forth without having to actually hit backward and forward on your web browser. Secondly, go look at special quests and hit Edit. You'll see it doesn't look different. This is because you are looking at the Visual aspect. What it will look like when your done. At the top where you had hit Edit before, go back up and look for another Tab. There will be 2. One says Source, the other says Visual. Click the source tab. Once you click that, you'll see the page has changed. That is where you add the [[]] to make it a link(you'll notice the rest of the links all have that, so makes it easy to use as a reference), once that's done, go back and check the visual. If it turns green, your good. If its red, maybe you need to use underscores _ to represent spaces. That should be all you need to link it together. On a different note, try to make Becoming The Storm look the same as the other special quests. Use Familiar Stranger as a reference.